


Lost Amongst Friends

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon comes to an epiphany and struggles to comprehend it. For a moment, his friends sense his strange behavior and try to uncover the reason behind it.</p><p>No real spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Amongst Friends

**Author's Note:**

> First Big Bang Story.

_____________________________________________________________  
Sheldon Cooper prided on being able to think like a true prodigy. He was a genius, but more than that he thought of himself as mankind’s last hope for survival (though he didn’t tell people this, because the one time that he did, his mother had firmly told him to keep that opinion to himself because others wouldn’t understand it).   
The reason that Sheldon was thinking of being a prodigy was because he had always thought himself smart-but rarely did he have true epiphanies. It was a strange occurrence, and he was unsure of how to deal with them as such. But it happened nonetheless, and he was forced to sit and think for a moment, unaware of the others watching his strange stillness at Penny’s words as she was talking.  
“…and I think that we ought to do something to celebrate our anniversary for how long we’ve been together, don’t you think guys?” Penny blinked as she realized that Raj, Howard, and Leonard were staring at the sudden frozen Sheldon. “What did I say?”  
“We don’t know, he’s never been like this before.” Leonard admitted, glancing in concern at Sheldon. “Sheldon, you okay there buddy?”   
Sheldon didn’t hear Leonard, as he was thinking: friends, I have friends, I’ve never had friends before, I don’t know what to do, I never was prepared for this…how can I have friends? I’m just a…  
He snapped out of his epiphany, and glanced towards them.   
“Fine. I’m perfectly fine,” He managed to say, and they looked even more concerned. That managed to snap himself back to his old self. “Why are you staring at me like that? Is there some reason to doubt my words? I will have you know that I was simply finding myself appreciating the fact that you are all here.” He huffed, and finished getting his tea together onto the cup.  
Raj whispered into Howard’s ear, and Howard shook his head.   
“Yeah, I don’t understand what he said either. How Sheldon can actually appreciate anything that applies to normal human standards is beyond me.” Howard admitted. Leonard laughed, and Raj grinned, but Sheldon was un-amused. He actually lost his temper at the hurtful words (despite the fact that they were true). He slammed his cup onto the table, and went towards his room, and then slammed the door behind him, not seeing their surprised expressions.   
-Big/Bang-  
The next day, after Sheldon had firmly told himself that they couldn’t possibly be his friends because of how they reacted, he was approached by Leonard and the others. Penny was sitting on the couch, watching them sternly, and Sheldon had inkling that this was all her idea, that they apologized to him.   
“Sheldon, do you have a moment?”   
“I have several of them, what do you want?” Sheldon almost growled, the inner hurt churning through him. He’d thought that they would be more appreciative towards his epiphany, and now he was wishing that he’d never thought of it before.  
“We want to apologize-Raj and Howard was really rude in what they said, and I didn’t help matters by laughing about it.” Leonard admitted. Sheldon blinked.   
“Your apology is noted but unnecessary. I have since come to the revelation that my epiphany could not have been accurate and therefore have discarded the information.” Sheldon explained, and Leonard blinked.   
“Er…what was your epiphany?” Howard asked, sounding curious. Sheldon scowled.   
“My epiphany was that I had friends,” He informed them, and he turned around to get his drink, therefore missing their startled looks. “I had no knowledge of what to do with the epiphany. I have never had friends before, and therefore do not understand the workings of such a thing. Penny helped me come to the epiphany, and therefore it is all her fault that I had come to the wrong conclusion.”  
“Sheldon, look-we really are sorry, and of course we’re friends!” Leonard said desperately, as if trying to make him feel better. (A part of Sheldon noted how odd it was that he could understand their methods of doing such a thing better after hanging around them for so long.) “It’s just…your epiphany-I mean, your words took us by surprise and we didn’t know how to react either!” Leonard protested, and Sheldon paused.   
“Yet you have had friends before, and so understand the subject much better than I,” Sheldon couldn’t help but point out, and Leonard nodded.   
“Your right, of course, but sometimes it takes us by surprise too. That’s why we reacted the way we did, we didn’t mean to upset you.” Leonard insisted. Sheldon hesitated.   
“Then perhaps we can be…friends?” He stuttered, unsure of how to do this. The three nodded.   
“Yes, we can be.” Leonard agreed. “All of us are friends, and we’ll stick by each other no matter what, even if we annoy each other to death, or all the other crap that comes with being near one another-we’ll always be friends.”  
“That’s really cheesy, but it’s really, really adorable,” Penny said where she sat at the sofa, sniffing. Sheldon turned towards her, puzzled.   
“There is no reason to cry unless you are sad,”  
“These are happy tears, Sheldon.” Penny explained, grabbing a Kleenex. “You can cry with those too.” As she wiped the tears out of her eyes, Sheldon was suddenly struck by another epiphany-that Penny was extraordinarily beautiful.   
“What are you thinking now?” Leonard asked cautiously.   
“If I tell you, you’ll probably kill me.” Sheldon said, and disappeared to his room, ignoring the looks of amusement and exasperation from his newfound friends.  
-Big/Bang-  
A few hours later, and Leonard came to an epiphany of his own, realizing that Sheldon staring at Penny might indicate that Sheldon was actually thinking about how pretty Penny was. Leonard shook his head, rolled over, and struggled to go back to sleep, though the thought remained.  
“Damn it, Sheldon.” Leonard muttered, and as if hearing him from across an entire room, Sheldon (who was in his own bed sleeping) smiled.   
Because what else were friends for except to drive them insane?  
_____________________________________________________________

Just wrote it after watching the episode in which Leonard tells Penny how he met Sheldon. I’ve only recently started watching it, and so am not entirely familiar with the series. Apologies if the characters appear ‘out of character’.  
END.


End file.
